


Kälte

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Boerne Is Hurting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Male Friendship, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Boerne nickte und ging langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer. Thiel blieb ratlos in der Küche stehen. Ob er jemanden anrufen sollte? Frau Haller vielleicht? Sonst fiel ihm niemand ein, der sich um Boerne kümmern würde. Außer er selbst. Das war ganz schön traurig, wenn man es genau betrachtete.</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/7062.html">Originalpost in meinem Livejournal</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kälte

**Author's Note:**

> Warnungen: Trägt nicht gerade zur Aufheiterung bei.  
> A/N: Hab' ich nur der Vollständigkeit halber gelistet. Mir selbst ist die Geschichte im Nachhinein zu dramatisch und traurig und ... ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Lest halt selbst, wenn Ihr unbedingt wollt. Es gab auch positive Kritiken, ist also vielleicht Geschmacksache ;)  
> 

Boernes Haustür stand einen Spalt offen, als Thiel abends nach Hause kam. Und sein Kollege war heute ohne Angabe von Gründen nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Thiels Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Irgendetwas war hier nicht in Ordnung, da war er sich ganz sicher. Er hatte schon den ganzen Tag so ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt. Leise trat er in die Wohnung. Von Boerne keine Spur. Auf dem Boden im Flur lag ein triefend nasser Mantel – offenbar war der andere im Regen unterwegs gewesen.

Er fand Boerne schließlich in der Küche.

„Was ist denn passiert?“

…

„Boerne?“

…

„Warum waren Sie nicht arbeiten? Frau Haller hat versucht Sie zu erreichen und sich Sorgen gemacht.“

Boerne sah ihn nicht an. „Meine Mutter ist im Krankenhaus.“ Oh. Er brauchte gar nicht erst zu fragen, ob es etwas Ernstes war.

Thiel setzte sich vorsichtig neben seinen Kollegen. „Warum sind Sie nicht auch dort?“

„Meine Schwester ist bei ihr. Sie hat gemeint, ich sei keine große Hilfe.“ Boernes Stimme war völlig ausdruckslos, und Thiel machte sich langsam ernsthafte Sorgen. „Was fehlt ihr denn?“

„Lungenkarzinom im Endstadium. Das war’s dann.“ Thiel sah Boerne an, der klatschnaß und frierend an der Wand lehnte und keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen. Irgendwie konnte er die Schwester verstehen – andererseits aber auch wieder überhaupt nicht. Er versuchte, einen Lichtblick zu finden. Die Lage konnte doch unmöglich völlig aussichtslos sein? Er hatte Boernes Mutter erst vor wenigen Monaten getroffen, und da war sie ihm kerngesund vorgekommen.

„Kommen Sie, man kann da doch bestimmt noch was tun.“

„In solchen Fällen liegt die Mortalitätsrate im ersten halben Jahr bei achtzig Prozent.“ Das klang wirklich nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Er versuchte es trotzdem weiter.

„Dann müssen Sie hoffen, daß Ihre Mutter zu den anderen zwanzig Prozent gehört.“

Boernes Stimme blieb so ausdruckslos wie zuvor. „Die restlichen zwanzig Prozent sterben innerhalb des nächsten halben Jahres.“ Thiel schluckte. Zu viel zu wissen konnte manchmal auch ein Nachteil sein.

Er hatte keine Idee, was es in einer solchen Situation sonst noch Tröstliches zu sagen gab. Stattdessen legte er seinen Arm um den anderen und zog ihn an sich. Boerne war wirklich verdammt kalt. Er spürte die Nase des anderen wie einen Eiswürfel an seinem Hals. Beim Versuch ihn zu wärmen fing er selbst an zu frieren, das war ja nicht Sinn der Sache.

„Boerne.“ Er strich dem anderen die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah mit Sorge, wie blaß sein Kollege war. Seine Lippen hatten schon einen leicht bläulichen Ton angenommen. „Sie müssen sich was Trockenes anziehen. Kommen Sie.“ Er zog den anderen hoch. „Schaffen Sie das?“  
Boerne nickte und ging langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer. Thiel blieb ratlos in der Küche stehen. Ob er jemanden anrufen sollte? Frau Haller vielleicht? Sonst fiel ihm niemand ein, der sich um Boerne kümmern würde. Außer er selbst. Das war ganz schön traurig, wenn man es genau betrachtete.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und überlegte. Ein heißer Tee wäre vielleicht ein Anfang. Es war ja nicht nötig, daß sich Boerne auch noch den Tod holte, dachte Thiel und zuckte zusammen. Zum Glück hatte er das nicht laut gesagt. Nach einigem Suchen fand er einen ayurvedischen Beuteltee, dessen Haltbarkeitsdatum schon einige Zeit abgelaufen war – sein Nachbar schien kein großer Teeliebhaber zu sein. Aber es ging ja ohnehin vor allem darum, daß er etwas Warmes zu sich nahm. Thiel brühte eine Tasse auf und folgte Boerne ins Schlafzimmer. Boerne saß auf dem Bett, und Thiel war erleichtert als er sah, daß das mit dem Umziehen tatsächlich geklappt hatte. Dabei hätte er nun doch nicht unbedingt helfen wollen.

Er drückte Boerne die heiße Tasse Tee in die Hand und vergewisserte sich, daß der andere sie auch wirklich fest hielt, bevor er ins Bad ging um ein Handtuch zu holen. Als er zurückkam, hatte Boerne sich noch nicht wieder bewegt.  
„Trinken Sie was, so lange es heiß ist.“ Seine Stimme schien Boerne in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen. Er nippte an der Tasse und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Was ist das denn?“  
„Tee.“  
„Ich hab doch gar keinen Tee …“ Boerne sah die Tasse ratlos an.  
„Doch. So ein ayurvedisches Zeug, uralt.“  
„Oh. Das muß ein Rest von Miriams Frauentee sein.“ Der andere nahm noch einen Schluck und stellte die Tasse dann weg. „Schmeckt scheußlich.“  
„Wer ist Miriam?“, fragte Thiel und hoffte, es würde sich vielleicht doch noch jemand finden, den er zur Unterstützung anrufen könnte. Als Boerne nicht reagierte, versuchte er es noch mal. „He, Boerne. Boerne! Sie wollten mir sagen, wer Miriam ist.“  
„Die hat hier mal gewohnt. Das ist schon ewig her.“ Die Antwort half ihm nun wirklich nicht weiter. Aber sein Kollege war offenbar nicht in der Verfassung für ein zusammenhängendes Gespräch. Verspätet fiel ihm ein, wozu er das Handtuch geholt hatte, und er trocknete vorsichtig Boernes Haare.

Als er Boerne wieder in die Arme nahm, fühlte sich der andere zum Glück nicht mehr ganz so eisig an. Er zog die Decke um sie beide und hielt den anderen fest. Etwas Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein, aber das schien auch genug zu sein. Boerne entspannte sich langsam.  
„Sie sind ganz warm ...“  
„Ich bin ja auch nicht im Regen rumgelaufen und hab mich anschließend in nassen Klamotten durchfrieren lassen.“ Thiel versuchte Boernes Haare glatt zu streichen, die ihn in der Nase kitzelten, als sich eine kalte Hand zum Aufwärmen unter seinen Pullover schob. Lieber Himmel. Kalt war gar kein Ausdruck. Wenn sein Vater recht hatte, dürfte er für diese selbstlose Tat gerade massenhaft Karma-Pluspunkte sammeln.  
„Sie müssen wirklich nicht bleiben“, murmelte Boerne.  
„So sehen Sie aus. Ich bleibe hier, bis Sie wieder normale Betriebstemperatur erreicht haben.“  
„Danke.“ Daß Boerne wieder einigermaßen zusammenhängend sprach und seine Stimme wieder annähernd normal klang, war ja beruhigend. Daß er sich bedankte, war allerdings nach wie vor beunruhigend. Thiel wünschte sich, er hätte noch irgendetwas sagen oder tun können.

„Es tut mir sehr leid.“ Erstaunlich, wie wenig Worte es doch gab, um etwas auszudrücken, was einem ungemein wichtig war. Aber der andere schien ihn auch so zu verstehen. Morgen würde er mit Boernes Schwester reden, nahm er sich vor. Und wenn das nichts half, hatte Boerne ja noch ihn.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Die Idee kam von einem prompt im tatort_fandom.livejournal - "was mit Kälte". Und von Nipfels Anmerkung zu einem der Nachträge zu Umwege, daß Boernes Mutter inzwischen gestorben ist, was im Tatort irgendwie gar nicht thematisiert wurde.  
> Außerdem hatte hier Miriam (aus "Wege, die sich kreuzen") ihren ersten Auftritt bzw. ihre erste Erwähnung.


End file.
